


Just Another Day At The Clinic

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Domestic Disputes, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Learn From Me Kid, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, McCoy Has a Heart, McCoy Saves A Marriage, McCoy's Past, POV Molly Hooper, Proud Molly, Roleplay Logs, scared Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: There's a potential problem at the clinic between a man and his wife, and McCoy steps in before the situation boils over into needing the police to be called.





	Just Another Day At The Clinic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> **sideofrawr** asked for me to use the sentence " _'I'm not jealous! It's just... you're mine!'_ " in a fic with McMolly and for some reason this is what popped up. I hope you enjoy, hun!

Molly was surprised to hear an argument outside her office. There was no real reason why _anyone_ should be arguing at the clinic, but this was especially unnerving as she could hear profanity being spewed every so often and bugger all, there were children in the waiting room.

She opened the door and made her way out to see a tall man with a death grip on a woman’s arm. She could see he was gripping her hard enough to leave a bruise if he kept up much longer. 

And while she was afraid for the young woman, they were having this argument in front of Livvy. Her daughter could be in danger if the man got violent. She slowly went to the pocket of her lab coat and reached for her mobile.

“You don’t have any reason to be jealous,” the woman said.

“I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!”

“This isn’t the way to show it,” she heard from the office behind her. Oh, she knew Leonard didn’t want to see people in danger or hurt but bugger all, this was a situation they should call the police for, not get involved themselves.

“Leonard,” she said quietly.

“Are you two an item?” he asked, walking more slowly towards the arguing couple.

“Yeah,” the man said, his voice angry. “What business is it of yours?”

“None, except this is _my_ clinic and you’re standing in front of _my_ daughter acting this way and frankly, I think you could go about this a better way.” The man blinked but Molly saw his grip loosen. “You love her?”

“I do,” he said.

He looked to the girl. “You love him?”

The girl nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“Then talk about it. Talk _to_ each other instead of doing stupid passive-aggressive stuff. And honestly, get some counseling. Especially if you have kids. Do you have kids?”

“A three-year old,” the guy said. 

“Boy or girl?” McCoy asked.

“Girl.”

“Oh, then you want to set a better example than this,” he said, crossing his arms. “My wife has her hand in her lab coat pocket and I’m pretty sure it’s to pull out her cell phone and get the police involved. You want your little girl to have to deal with her daddy being in jail? I may not have been the best parent, but I would never want to have to explain that to a little kid. You want to show her how men _should_ be. You want her dating a guy that’s going to grab her arm and make a scene in public?”

“Hell no,” the man said, letting go of the woman’s arm.

“Then don’t be that man. Be the man you want your daughter to date. Show her and this woman here love and respect. Be a _better_ man.” He nodded to the man. “I get through to you a little bit?”

“I guess,” the man said.

“Then come in my office and we’ll get you set up with counseling, and see if there’s a referral for a couple’s specialist. Prove to me you can be a better man than I was.” The man nodded and then walked towards McCoy. McCoy gave Molly a small smile and waited for the young man to get over to him, then led him to the office. Molly watched as Jackson moved over to the woman, making sure she was okay and then taking her in for her appointment, and now that everything was diffused, she made her way back to her office.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and she looked up to see McCoy coming in. “The kid’s got some brains, I’ll give him that,” he said.

“So it’s all resolved?” she asked.

“Well, I told him if he’ll toss in some anger management classes and prove to me they’re working, we might be inclined to help him get back on his feet. Kid’s got X-ray tech training.”

“Do you want me to reach out to my contacts?” she asked, giving him a smile.

“Well, let’s let him get some of the counseling and anger management stuff under his belt first,” he said. “In the meantime, I’m going to have Jackson keeping an eye on him here while he learns some other medical center stuff.”

“So their fights stemmed from stress?” she asked.

He nodded. “She bartends and was being secretive and he thought she was cheating. Turns out she was pregnant again and wanted to make sure she was healthy and everything is fine before she told him. She wasn’t sure he wanted another kid so she was scared, but now that he’s got a job lined up, they had a more serious talk. Cami said she’ll take over therapy for him and them as a couple and got them their first session this afternoon.”

“You are amazing, you know that?” Molly said with a smile.

McCoy grinned back. “Just don’t want to see him end up like I did with my ex-wife,” he said. “I mean, they have a kid to think about.” He came farther in and leaned over, giving her a kiss. “And I know we do too, so you can rip me a new one for getting involved when we get home. I’ll take my punishment like a good boy.”

She laughed and framed his face. “I don’t think there will be any need for that,” she said, caressing his face gently. “It all worked out. So...maybe cheesecake and good takeaway?”

“I like that a lot better,” he said with a nod. He gave her another kiss, lingering a bit this time. “See you when we close up shop.”

“Alright,” she said, letting go of him. She watched him walk out of her office and shook her head. It was always an interesting day in New Orleans. If it wasn’t magical stuff or things that were screwy by nature, then it was mundane things gone awry. But she wouldn’t give it, or him, up for anything.


End file.
